Talk:Tenseigan Chakra Mode
Image conflict Well then…This page was protected from editing because of continue revert wars about the image for depicting this mode. I apologise for repeatedly reverting, but I think I gave good enough reasons every time I did so. Anyway, all that's left is for the community to decide. # Image from the movie. # Character artwork. First option: :Pros: taken directly from the movie. :Cons: dark background, the character can't be distinguished very clearly. Second Option: :Pros: no dark background, clear depiction, especially the markings on the collar. :Cons: not taken directly from the movie. As I see it, it's 55-45 for the second option. Please give your thoughts about it.--JO 2008:34, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I prefer the first option as it shows both functions of the jutsu (the chakra mode + the flying ability). --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Sarutobii2-san. after all, he did upload the movie version. Kunoichi101 (talk) 08:52, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Some sequences of hand seals required to activated it? I've found a cutscene from Youtube, you can see it in this link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHkWb-OMyVY at 0:48 - 0:51. There are some sequences of hand seals used for activating this mode: The sequence is following: Ram, Tiger, Boar, Tiger. Can I Add it to jutsu info? Cheopz19 (talk) 08:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Should this be considered a form of Six Path Senjutsu? Given it grants Truth-Seeking Balls, which can only be formed with Six Path Senjutsu? We know that Six Path Chakra is in the Truth-Seeking Ball after all.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:04, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hamura Wouldn't he also be an user?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hamura should be a user, as just like the page says "Toneri can use it, being a wielder of the dojutsu", so should Hamura, as he is a wielder of the dojutsu. It clearly states that it grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls as well, which Hamura has. It's only logical to add him to the list of users because his dojutsu grants this mode, and the mode grants access to the TSB's. -- Princeharris1993 21:38, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's already a dead discussion, if you didn't notice the date of the last message. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:41, January 21, 2016 (UTC) It's dead because no one replied to the argument. -- Princeharris1993 21:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hamura (Revisited) "Hamura should be a user, as just like the page says "Toneri can use it, being a wielder of the dojutsu", so should Hamura, as he is a wielder of the dojutsu. It clearly states that it grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls as well, which Hamura has. It's only logical to add him to the list of users because his dojutsu grants this mode, and the mode grants access to the TSB's." -- Princeharris1993 21:38, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Revisiting the topic, it says that this technique is available to wielders of the Tenseigan, and as such, Hamura should have it, even though we haven't seen him use it. Before you try to fight this logic with "no pic no proof", then fight Regeneration Ability under Danzō Shimura's jutsu list. From my knowledge, we've never seen him heal any wounds nor even use it at all, manga or anime, yet he still has it because its said that whomever possesses Hashirama's genes possessed the ability. By extension, shouldn't this apply to the Tenseigan Chakra Mode? I doubt it was something only unique to Toneri. Hamura was shown with Truth-Seeking Balls and this is the closest thing we have to solving exactly how he got them, and its completely practical. -- Princeharris1993 21:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC)